


Sweet Dreams

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Himchan feels sick, so Hyoseong tries to help him fall asleep.





	Sweet Dreams

Himchan was on his bed, lying flat on his back, feeling absolutely awful. His hand was on his stomach as he quietly grumbled to himself. Turning his head a bit to the left, he saw Hyoseong on a chair pulled up beside his bed.

“Are you OK?” she asked.

“Nn...” he groaned, shaking his head.

“Is there something I can do to help you feel better?”

She reached out her hand, placing it over his forehead, and gently combed her fingers through his bangs. The warmth from her hand felt pleasant, causing him to smirk a little.

“Yeah, there is.” he replied.

“What can I do for you?”

“Sing for me.”

Hyoseong giggled a bit, retracting her hand and placing it over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. She wasn't expecting such a request, it seemed an odd thing for Himchan to ask.

“Why sing?” she finally managed to ask.

“To help me sleep.”

He rolled onto his side so he could completely face her, preparing himself in a comfortable position.

With a dramatic, over-exaggerated sigh, she gave in. “Okay.”

Satisfied, Himchan closed his eyes for his ears to be blessed with a pleasant serenade. However, when the singing started, something was very  _wrong_ with Hyoseong's voice.

It sounded.... tenor ranged, male.

He squirmed uncomfortably and suddenly felt how heavy his eyelids were. Nevertheless, Himchan forced them to open, only to see Daehyun standing there--mouth half opened as he paused in the middle of his song.

“What the...! Where the hell did you come from?!”

“Uh... well, I just got back, and heard you mumbling loudly in your sleep...” Daehyun quickly explained. “I thought you were drunk or something, so I came in here to make sure you were OK. Felt kinda weird when you told me to sing for you, but whatever makes hyung feel better.”

“Get out.”

“Huh?”

“Get the hell out of my room!”

Without any challenge or question, Daehyun nervously bowed in apology before running out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing, Himchan rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps he was a bit too harsh on Daehyun just now; after all, he really was just trying to help.

Still....

“Of course it was just a dream.” he said in disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt;  
> “Tell me what I can do to help.”  
> “Sing me to sleep.”
> 
> This went in an odd direction, didn't it?


End file.
